The Grudge: Number 078
by SHONENJUMPBOY
Summary: It takes place after The Grudge 2, A young man goes on a mission into the house to get rid of the curse but the curse and him are dead!. Rated M for later chapters. Kayako X OC. Chapter 4 is here!
1. Chapter 1

The Grudge: Number 078

In a city, peace was forever eternal, until all hell breaks through. For among a cursed woman and child holds a grudge from a dark and painful past. For who enters their house and goes out…will DIE!

Here lies a story of a young man, he has no name but is only called by his birth number, 078….until now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

078 walked in a hallway to his commanding officers office. He knocked on the door and was granted to come in. As he went inside, his commanding officer was looking out of the window; he turned around to face 078. The commander's face was a serious type, with dark green eyes, blond short hair and had a scar around his face.

"Welcome 078! This is your first time in my office no?" he said, his voice was rough as soar throated tiger.

078 shook his head in reply, "No sir, I haven't." he said in a flat tone "what is my order commander?"

The commander went over to his desk and sat down on his chair, "before that, I would like you to answer a few questions to see if your knowledge is up to date" he said

078 nodded "yes sir

"Alright!" the commander began "what are we?

"We are the living dead soldiers, born from test tubes and died when we came out" 078 said.

"And why are we dead?" The commander questioned again.

"We believe that Jesus cursed us for an unknown reason, we cannot die in peace until we have fore filled a certain goal which is something we have to find out ourselves. We do missions to see what must be done to die in peace." 078 said.

The commander nodded "well that's good enough, shall we move on to your mission?"

"Yes sir" 078 said.

"But for now I'm going to give you a name" the commander said.

"What's wrong with using my number?" 078 asked.

"This mission is a secret mission; no one must know what you are and if they know you can't die, it could lead to a disaster. So, you are now called…John. Your mission is to go into Japan in Tokyo and search for a curse, which is a treat to Tokyo; the details are unknown so I need you to find out more and get rid of this curse!" the commander ordered

"I accepted the mission, I shall leave immediately" John said, he saluted and left for his mission.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

John was on one of their planes to Japan with his comrades with missions of their own. When he arrived at the airport, he and his comrades took their separate ways; John looked at his piece of paper 'go to one of the hospitals in Tokyo and find out more information about the curse'. He then exited the airport and went to find the nearest hospital, he saw patients began to question them about the curse but found no luck, then a woman who wanted to see him came up to him.

"Excuse me! Are you looking for the curse?" the woman said.

John nodded "That is correct, do you know anything?"

"…monsters…ghosts…demons…I don't know what they are! They died in that house and who ever went in or even left…DIED!"

John quietly listened to her "do you know where the curse is?" he asked.

"Yes, here's the address, but why do you want to know this?" the woman asked and handed him the paper.

John took the paper and bowed "thank you for your help" and he walked off.

The woman tried to catch up with "WAIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THAT HOUSE ARE YOU!" she shouted.

John didn't look back; he kept walking until he left the hospital. He read the paper, he advanced to the destination. Sometime later, he arrived at the house, it looked nice, and he slowly walked to the front door when he saw a black cat to his left. The cat stared at him and hissed, John tilted his head and he went inside the house. It was dark and very quiet; he looked at the staircase, on the top left he saw a pale skinned boy, they stared for god knows how long. John walked up the stairs to take closer look but the boy ran off and dispersed, 'That must be the cursed one, but the women said 'they''. He walked down stairs but then heard a croaking noise; he turned his head and saw a pale skinned woman with a white dress with blood crawling down the stairs to him.

'So…a cursed woman' he thought.

"CROOOAK!" the cursed woman called out, John thinks her necks broken.

The cursed woman grabbed John's leg and stared at him.

'Trying to scare me? Nice try' he thought but kept his expression flat.

John looked at her, by looking; it felt like she didn't understand why he was not scared.

She then used her hair and strangled John's neck, John raised his fist and punched her in the face 'BAM!' The woman's hair lost its grips and fell flat on the floor; she slowly got and turned her head to face John. Anger from hell was written all over her face.

'Hmm…she's pissed like hell' he thought.

The woman crawled up to him quickly and bit his neck; John felt pain as it was raining with blood.

'FUCK! If I was alive, I'd be dead' he furiously thought.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" he shouted and pulled the woman's hair angrily.

"CROOOOOAAAAAK!" the woman screamed! And then returned into the darkness.

"What do you want!" the woman shouted, her voice croaking.

John looked around "I'm here on a mission to get rid of a curse that threatens Tokyo and look what I found!"

Her head popped up from the floor, "who are you? What are you?"

John took his time to think, should he tell her? What the hell, what could go wrong? "My names…John and I'm just like you…a bit".

"What do you mean?" she croaked.

"I'm dead" he said.

"You're…dead?" she said "how?"

"I was born from a test tube and we believe Jesus cursed us for us not to die until find out what we must do to die in peace" John said.

The woman got up and stood while her bones make cracking noises in front of John. "Will you leave me and my son?" she croaked.

"No, I can't go back until I have fore filled my mission" John said, crossing his arms.

"But you can't kill me…how will you fore fill your mission?" the woman said.

John stood in silence without looking at her 'FUCK! I never thought about that!' he thought. "I'll….find a way" he said while turning his head away.

The woman made a small smile "Right"

"Hey, since I'm going to be here, can you tell me your name?"

The woman took her time to think, "My name is…Saeki…Kayako Saeki" she croaked.

John smiled "Kayako…that's nice name"

Kayako paused "….thank you…."

John looked around "Oh yeah, where's the kid?" he asked

"Come out…Toshio" she ordered, the boy took a peeked around a corner.

"As you already know, this is my son, who shares the same my curse as well" said Kayako.

Toshio then slowly walked over to John, John kneeled down to level with his height.

"You heard all that?" he said politely

Toshio nodded, John looked up to Kayako, his facial expression turned serious as he stood up.

"Kayako…how did you two die?" he asked

"Well…" she started "Me, Toshio and my…ex-husband, lived a happy life, until one day, he found my diary and read it, I had a crush on his teacher even though I still loved him deeply. He thought I was cheating on him and he lost his temper, when I came back from shopping, I saw him reading my diary, I was scared and I ran but he caught up to me and my neck, arms and legs. I crawled down stairs for dear."

John stood frozen, unable to make a good reply "K-Kayako"

Kayako continued "When got up to me, he dragged me back up stairs and tied me to our bed. He then went into the bathroom and drowned Toshio and killed our cat, and finished me off and put our corpses in bags and left us…in the attic"

John looked up "the…attic"

Kayako smiled evilly "I don't know how, but me, Toshio and out cat came back with this…curse, and I killed my lovely husband"

John stood silently 'I…never…expected this.'

He tilted his down "I…won't…" he whispered.

"What?" Kayako said.

"I-I WON'T DO THIS MISSION!" John shouted, startling Kayako and Toshio. "You guys, your in huge pain, you been killed for what reason? A stupid crush on someone and you still loved you husband and he killed you! You guys are being treated as monsters, you did nothing wrong!"

Kayako felt something, something she hadn't felt in a long time. All the people who came to their house came for pathetic reasons, in her opinion. She never met anyone like him.

"But what about dying in peace?" she asked.

"….Don't know…." John said, he never said that in his dead life

He turned around and headed for the door "I'm going back, take care, Kayako, Toshio…and the cat"

John grabbed the door handle, he couldn't open the door, and he saw black lines holding.

"Don't…go" Kayako croaked, John looked down to his leg and saw Toshio holding on to it.

"I have to" he said.

"What will happen to you if you don't complete your mission?" Kayako asked.

John paused "…I…will be punished, I'll die from something they create that's extremely rare to make and kill me and send me to…somewhere worse then hell".

Kayako slowly walked up to john "stay here…with us"

John couldn't believe what he heard, did she say, "Why? Why do you do this for me? Don't you hate me?"

"I…have this feeling that I can trust you…and you're different" Kayako croaked.

John felt warm inside, she trusts him and thinks of him differently.

"Well…I guess…I can stay with you guys, after all, I can't leave can I?"

Kayako smiled "thank you.

End of chapter 1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, if you want to flame me about the character 'John' 078 please do advise me ^^

And please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

John was lying down on Kayako's bed, 'whats going to happen to me now?' he thought. He turned his head to his right, looking out of the window, it was still dark and there was no moonlight.

'*sigh* It's not so bad here...' he thought, puting on a small smile for himself. 'I gotta thank Kayako for letting me stay...'

Just as he was thinking, Kayako then appeared out of a closest and crawled while croaking. John lifted his head up to see.

"Kayako...is this going to be a regular thing with you?" he asked jokingly.

Kayako stood up with a smile "sorry...I do it often", she walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed. Kayako stares at John's face.

John notices this "what?" he blurted.

"You want to tell me something, don't you?" she said.

John flinched, 'how did she know?' he thought. "What gave me away?".

"Your eye's...that's what gave it away" Kayako smiled.

John sighed, 'wow! After my years of training not to shown emotion, she saw right through me'

Kayako then laid down next to him and adjusted her eyes to John's face "what do you want to tell me?" she croaked.

"I wanted to say...thank you" he said.

Kayako stared at him "what for?"

"For letting stay...even though we're supposed to be enemies" he said.

"John...have you ever thinked about Freedom?" Kayako asked.

John made puzzled face "freedom...nope, never even need to think about!"

Kayako was about to speak until she sensed something, and John heard the door open, Kayako got up from the bed and made an angry growl.

"Why won't the humans leave us alone!" Kayako croaked in anger.

"What you gonna do?" John asked.

Kayako turned her head to him and grinned, "haunt them and when they leave, I'll kill them"

John got up and put on a hockey mask he found under Kayako's bed and stood on a wooden board to make him look like a statue and stood still.

"If they come in here, I'll watch them and soon...I'll help you!" he said with a smirk under his mask.

Kayako kept her grin and disappeared.

'What about Toshio?...on second thoughts, no need to worry, he can do something...can he?'.

He then heard the...unwelcomed guests coming closer to the room. The door slowley opened.

"*Gasp!* Oh! It's just a statue!" a woman said, she sounded American.

"But it looks so real!" a man said.

"Maybe it's a wax model" another woman said.

"Jason Voorhees?" another man said.

One of the males came up to him and put a pin in his eye.

'HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!YOUMOTHERFUCKER!" John shouted in his head.

"Raki! don't do that!" the American girl shouted.

"Why not Sally? I always wanted to do this when I was little." he said and put the pin deeper and left it.

The unwanted guests left the room and John pulled out the pin in his eye.

"I swear...I'll have that guy's ass hanging from the tallest bloody building in fucking Tokyo!" he whispered.

Kayako spectated the whole thing, if Kayako could laugh she would. But it would be too mean; she then went to haunt them.

Sally was wondering around the house with her old friend, Takeshi while Raki and Karin are elsewhere.

Karin was the most nervous one. She heard the rumors but couldn't believe them or not. But now she believes, Raki notices "what's wrong? Scared?"

"No!" she shouted, but she then saw a figure in a dark room. She went over to the doorway, it was pitch black, she went inside and suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Raki! Knock it off!" she screamed.

"It's not me! Guy's help!" Raki shouted and to open the door.

Karin heard a noise that made her shiver, "CROOOAAK", panicking, she walk backwards and bumped into something...soft. She turned around and saw a pale woman reaching her hands out to her.

"AAAAHHHH!" Karin screamed and dashed to the door and she slammed it open, shocking Raki to only stare at her. She burst into tears and ran out of the house.

"Hey! Wait!" Raki called out and ran after her.

Sally and Takeshi heard Karin scream and rush over, only to see her running out of the house while Raki runs after her. "What the hell?" Takeshi said, and they went after them.

Kayako appeared from the shadows with a grin "they shall die very soon", she sensed John coming down the stairs.

"Raki...I want to kill him" John said, still holding the pin, Kayako turned her head away and smiled. John saw her and got annoyed "Kayako". Kayako turned her to him and put the pin in her eye, "CROOOOAAAAAK!" she screamed. John smirked "who's laughing now?"

It had been hours after the horrifying and strange thing that occurred, Karin sat in a classroom with hands holding her head. She can remember, that woman, that noise, it shall haunt her forever. She cried, regretting stepping foot in that house. Raki peeked in the gap between the door. He sighed, he felt sorry for her, and he didn't know she would be THIS scared.

After all the lessons, Karin does her school duty after school; everyone was gone, only she was there...or so she thinks. She was cleaning a hall when the lights were flashing, she look ahead and saw a ghost looking woman. She was getting closer when the lights flashed, it was the her again. Karin screamed and ran away, she panted and put her back on the wall. But she saw a man with a hockey mask with a blade in his hand (like Jason). Karin screamed, it was the wax model, or she thought it was. John walked to her but she ran up the stairs. Karin panted but Kayako was next to her, Karin screamed and to the roof. She was up on the roof but now she cloudn't get away. She saw John gaining on her on the stairs, she ran to the edge and turned around.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Karin screamed.

But John slowly walked up to her, she felt hands on her neck, Kayako got a grip and broke her neck and John sliced Karins body in half and they let her fall down.  
John looked at Kayako who smiled, Kayako looked at John.

"That was more easy...and she was scared a lot more. Thanks" she said.

John under his mask blushed "Um...no problem...I guess..." he said.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

After killing Karin, John and Kayako went back to the house and planning out who to kill next, for Kayako, she didn't care who she had to kill but for John...it's personal.

"So, who should we kill next?" John asked Kayako who was sitting in the TV room (the Japanese have different rooms, you know what I mean?). Kayako stared at him for a few seconds.

"I don't care who, as long as they are all dead", John then lowered his head. But he cared, he wanted to kill the person before Kayako did.

"Oh, but I care who I want to kill...that guy...Raki..." he said, trying to contain his anger. Kayako smirked.

"Still angry about the pin-in-the-eye?" she teased. John shot his head up, pulling an angry face, twitching his left eye brow. Then every was silent, neither of them spoke a word, then Toshio came in with his cat and sat in front of the TV. More minutes of silence came, but then John broke it.

"How bout we watch TV?" Neither spoke, but he went over and turned it on. It was a baseball game, the Hanshin Tigers v Tokyo Yakult swallows. The Swallows were winning, Kayako turned her head to face the TV, John could tell that they were enjoying themselves. Toshio clapped his hands when the swallows got a home run, and Kayako smiled. Toshio turned his head to look at John and his mother.

"Mother, are you getting married?" he asked, Kayako and John froze, John stood up.

"W-what are you talking about!" John shouted.

"This is not a question children should be asking!" Kayako shouted. Toshio shrugged and went back to watch the TV, John and Kayako look at each other and turn away.

* * *

The body of Karin had been found, the police knew this was murder but the camera's didn't find the killer. A group of people were watching the police investigating the scene, Sally, Raki and Takeshi were there, horrified on what has happened.

"holy shit" Raki whispered, Takeshi turned his head away and Sally covered her mouth and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Who could have done such a horrible thing to her? And why?" Takeshi said.

"Who ever it was, that son of a bitch is gonna pay!" Raki shouted, Takeshi felt sorry for him, Raki had feeling's for Karin and now she's dead, he was off the rails.

And Raki stormed off home while crying, Takeshi patted Sally's shoulder to advise her that they should leave for there is nothing they can do.

John was laying on Kayako's bed, his mind was always thinking about Kayako. He couldn't understand why he can't stop thinking about her. Maybe it's because they are friends, John never had a friend, no one was allowed to have friends because they all think nothing but pain. Having Kayako around made him feel...happy. Kayako then came through the doorway, she smiled at John and laid next to him.

"I'm sorry for what Toshio said, I have no idea what made him think that" she apologized.

"No, no...it's fine" John replied, a minute of silence past, then John ask Kayako a question.

"Kayako, are we...friends?", Kayako turned her head to face him, "what?" she asked.

"It's just that...we are not allowed to have friendship and I was thinking could you be my friend?" Kayako then smiled "I would love to be your friend."

* * *

Back at the base, things were not so well, since John was one of their best soldiers, lot's of missions were coming in, and most of the other soldiers were on missions or some arn't as good.

Johns commanding officer was very angry, "Where the fuck is 078! He should be back by now!" then his phone rang, he picked I up.

"Sir, the person you wanted is here" a guard spoke, the commander grunted "let him in!" and he slammed the phone down.

The door slowly opened, a white flag was being waved, the commander was seriously not in the mood. "For fuck's sake! Just get in the god damn room!" and a he came in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he said calmly, the commander rubbed his eyes.

"What's your number?" he groaned. "I am number 621, How may I help you sir?".

The commander sat back in his chair, "One of our soldiers, number 078, I sent him on a mission and he hasn't come back nor contacted anyone and we don't know where he is. I'll brief you on his mission details and I want you to find him, question him, if he doesn't answer or go along...kill him."

621 was shocked, "sir! you don't mean...!"

"Oh yes, the thing that we all fear, that can kill us and send us to a place worse then hell!" the commander then gave 621 a box, 621 peeked in the box.

"Thank you sir! I won't let you down!" 621 saluted and went off. The commander looked outside his window 'what is going on with 078?' he thought.

End of chapter 3

**OMG! I'm very sorry for late chapter and short! But thanks for your support, and please R&R, it helps me a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice morning, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and Toshio was making cat noises.

"TOSHIO! YOU KEPT DOING THAT ALL NIGHT!" John screamed, still on Kayako's bed from last night.

Kayako was staring at him all night which did not help either "What's wrong? Your dead so that means you don't need to sleep". John glanced at her pale face with her black long hair covering it, it was like in a horror movie...wait...what!

"That is correct, but even so, I still sleep and I find it relaxing! With all the noise! And you staring all night!" John shouted, Kayako couldn't help but smile at his annoyance, it was...'cute'.

"Awww...are you angry?" she said mockingly, but playfully which made John blush, he got up from the bed and went to the door. Kayako looked back, and thought if she made him angry.

"I'm going for a walk, and Kayako, try not to lose your all hair when I get back" he said and he walked out the house, Kayako sat on her bed, thinking about what he said until she found out. Her hair can be found places in the house "He is so dead when he gets back"

* * *

John walked in the main city with millions of people working everyday non-stop, the humans uses their lives for what reason? A good cause or a waste.

'I wonder how these people can stay alive and feel pain? Unlike me, I heal quickly and no more pain. But they can't heal as easy, somewhat, I feel...shame for myself...' John thought. Never had he thought this before, it was always the missions that he has a reason to exist, or at least that's what he thought.

"Excuse me...young man..." a weak voice called him from behind. John turned around and saw an old man.

"Are you a fortune teller sir?" he asked, curious to hear. The man smiled and asked John to come closer, he sat down on a chair. The man putted his hands together and whispered words John never heard of before. The man took his hand, a moment of silence came until the man opened his eye's.

"I see your future young man...your death". John eye's widened, 'my death!' he thought.

"This death brings sorrow and pain to others to the ones you love...but it brings joy and peace to you" the man said, John was confused...very confused...he felt...fear?

After about an hour after the fortune telling, John needed some time alone, so he went to the park. 'Was that...for real? What does he mean... death brings sorrow and pain to others to the ones I Love, but it brings joy and peace to me?. What does it mean!'

But John heard voices, he looked right and saw a man talking to a woman, it was the woman from the hospital. "Why yes, I have seen the young man, but I never saw him again, he went to the cursed house." John took a closer look at the person she was talking to.

'Wait...that's 621! what the hell is he doing here...Oh shit, I haven't returned or contacted HQ, I can't just walked up to him...' then he saw his comrade stormed off.

'Fuck! He's going to Kayako's house, better get moving' and John dashed off and took a short cut since he knew the place better.

* * *

621 stormed to Kayako's house but he bumped into a group of people, "Sorry, I'm in a rush" but then he saw tears in a boys eyes "did I hurt you?" but the boy shook his head.

"No, my best friend was murdered...", 621 sighed, "How? tell me everything"

"Well, we went into a cursed house to see if the curse exists, we looked around the house and saw nothing, but we saw a wax model of a guy looked liked Jason Voorhees." he said, 621 felt something, like the model was really someone. "Then we went into two, Me and Karin and Takeshi and Sally, Karin went into a room and the door slammed shut, she screamed, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, then she came running out crying. But one morning we saw her cut in half." then Raki burseted into tears "I had a crush on her".

621 looked at the sky, it was getting dark, "I think the curse is real" the gangs heads shot up "And another person was helping, maybe the wax model" all was speechless.

"But have no fear any more, I shall put an end to this curse and bring the other person to Justice once and for all" and 621 dashed to Kayako's house.

John was close to Kayako's house, he jumped over the wall and dashed into Kayako's home, "Kayako! Toshio! Come out quick!" he shouted, and in a flash they appeared right before him.

"What's wrong John?" Kayako asked.

"Someone's coming here, and you guys have to hide and don't interfere" he said to them.

"Why not? We can kill him together." Kayako said, John held her arms firmly.

"No...he's one of me, he can't die, but I feel like he's got something that can kill us...so I want you to stay away from him...please...", Kayako and Toshio slowly nodded. John headed out the door, "John" Kayako whispered.

John stood in the street, waiting for his comrade to come, and then he came around the corner, the two of them stared at each other in the distance, the wind blowing violently and the sky becoming darker. Kayako and Toshio watched from a window.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the legendary Number 078, one of the best and from the 100s, it's an honour!" 621 said, pacing left and right.

"And you must be Number 621, heard your pretty good." John commented.

621 grinned "So you know me, such a great honour...tell me, the commander is wondering where you are, he's not happy and hell's broken lose at Home."

John looked down "This mission...I cant bring myself to do it!". 621's face turned disgusted.

"Why the fuck not! You have a mission and you fucking do it! Kill the curse!" he shouted at John. John clenched his fist.

"The people who died are cursed for no god damn reason! They don't deserve this!" John shouted back.

"SO WHAT! YOU DON'T FEEL SHIT FOR THEM! YOU DO THE FUCKING MISSION! NO FRIENDS! NO LOVE! NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO DESTINY!" 621 shouted from the top of his lungs.

Kayako watched them, she couldn't believe it, it was so horrible and evil, and John was really called 078, Kayako never felt so disgusted. Toshio grabbed hold of his mother. "Mummy, is John going to be okay?", Kayako looked at her child and held him close.

"I don't know..."

John stood quietly, listen to the words that were evil...but true. He and his comrades we're all the same, they are just tools, looking for a way to die, and have no friendship, love or a destiny. But John smiled, with 621 confused.

"That's true, evil as it may seem...but...about friendship, love and a destiny...I think I have those" he said. 621's eyebrow twitched.

"I have friends, and I love my friends, and they gave me a destiny...to live with freedom and make MY destiny" John said with a smile. 'Thank you, Kayako, Toshio...you too cat.' 621 was taken aback by his speech.

"Y...you...ASSHOLE!" and 621 charged at John and punched his face, but John manged to kick him in the rib cage. They both fight brutally, ripping skin and flesh which kept healing. John grabbed 621's head and smash it into a wall, his flesh came off along with some of his brain, screamed in pain. 621 growled and ripped through John's chest and pulled out his not pumping heart, John screaming in pain. They both dropped on their knees, their wounds healing, breathing heavily.

"YOUR AN FUCKING BITCH YOU KNOW THAT!" 621 yelled at John who just smiled.

"I try" he said jokingly. 621 was now pissed off, he pulled out a gun with a blue glow. John froze.

"Is that?" He whispered, 621 grinned evilly, "Yes, the very thing that can send kill us and send us somewhere worse then hell! But this only has two bullets, so I have to be careful, and when I kill you I'm going after the curse!" he pointed the gun at John, ready to pull the trigger. John had to think fast. 621 pulled the trigger and made a loud bang. But John dodged.

621 was shocked "How did you...!", "When you pulled the trigger, I dodged at before the gun banged, It felt like slow motion." John answered.

'Even if I dodge the next one, that means there's no way I can kill him without that last bullet...what can I do?' he thought.

But John saw a black hairy figure, the hair grabbed 621 and strangled him and ripping his eyes out, It was Kayako, she pulled 621's hand off and 621 would have screamed loud if Kayako didn't put her hair in his mouth. She threw the gun to John.

"Kayako! Get behind me, but hold him!" John ordered, and she did. 621 was fully healed.

"OKAY! I'M GOING TO...kill...you" 621 shouted but his voice weakened by the sight of the gun pointing at him.

"It's over...comrade" John mocked him. 621 struggled to break free "Wait! Don't shoot! Please!" he begged.

But John pulled the trigger and came a loud bang, 621 froze, his eye's slowly shutting and he screamed "!"

621 was now lifeless, John and Kayako stared at the body, "So thats what happens huh?" she said. John nodded, he looked at Kayako.

"Kayako...thank you for coming, you saved me" Kayako hugged him and berried her face into his chest.

"We would live without you, we need you, John" she said, John returned the hug.

"Kayako...your the greatest friend I could have"

"Oh! John, I want to kill you for what you said about my hair when you left"

**End of chapter 4**

Well! This chapter should keep you happy for awhile until I make another one, I'm at collage now, so I hope I can update again soon! Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5 END Halloween Special

The commander stared out of his window, it has been 31 hours since 621 went to Japan and find John. A knock on his door came, the door opened and it was a guard reporting to him. The guard saluted. "Sir! We have bad news!"

The commander groaned in annoyance "What now!"

"It's 621 sir, he's dead!", The commander gasped, his eyes widened in shock and thought.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL!" the commander shouted at the guard.

"Its was the gun you gave him sir! He was shot!", The commander punched the window and shattered it.

"Report this to the president, now..." He ordered, the guard saluted and left. 'Damn it...what the hell is going on here! The only person I know who could have killed 621 was John! I can't believe this...why?'.

The commanders phone began to rang, he picked it up "Yes, the commander here?". A voice from the other side whispered "Come to my office...now", "Yes Mr. president".

The commander stepped out of his office and went into an elevator, he swiped his ID card and the elevator went to a very high place. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, he stepped out and a huge door was a few steps away, he knocked on the door and went inside. He saluted.

"Mr. President, you wish to see me", a man who looked extremely old turned around with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, you have thoughts about one of our soldiers has betrayed us and killed a comrade. I understand how you feel" The president said. Words didn't seem to help the commander.

"Commander, you do know that I created you this Island, and I wanted to have our own country with our own people." The commander nodded his head. "I didn't want this, our soldiers cursed by Jesus, having not to die unless they accomplish a certain deed. They all must feel pain and loneliness inside...but they have to follow our rules, no friends or love, I want them to find death and have peace. That's all I wanted"

The president made a deep sigh "I just can't understand it, why would 078 do such a thing? And he always complete his missions and comes back. One of the 100s. And to kill his own comrade, he must have done that for a special purpose"

The commander was confused "A special purpose?", The president nodded.

"Yes, no way he would have done it...maybe protecting someone precious to him", The commander was beyond confused.

"But sir, who? Who could it be?" The commander asked his superior for knowledge, the president looked at the commander with a stern look.

"Think about, you sent him on a mission...what do you suppose that could mean?" he asked, the commander put his finger on his chin, then it hit him.

"Wait! It cannot be! The curse?", The president nodded "Yes, that is the only possibility".

The commander sat down, holding his head with his hands in frustration "What should we do!" he shouted, he didn't want John to be under the curses command. It could find out whereabouts their Nation is and could lead to a disaster.

"Mr. president, we have to find 078!" The commander suggested, the president sighed.

"What will you do when you find him?", the commander flinched at the question. He slowly got up off the chair and headed for the door.

"I'll give him peace...for him and the rest of us" he said and he left the room to his office. He went into a cupboard and pulled out the gun he gave 621 but this one had 5 shots. He putted it in his jacket and set off.

* * *

Back in Japan, Tokyo, John and the others were in the TV room, Toshio was in front of the TV while Kayako was sitting on the couch and John on the armchair. Toshio wanted to watch Lucky Star, he seemed to enjoy it. Kayako was watching too, she seemed amused. John however was watching Kayako, he looked at her body, from the feet to the head. Kayako noticed him staring at her.

"Do you want to touch me?" Kayako said to John, grinning at him, John snapped out of staring and tried to make an excuse.

"Well...its' not what you think!" he shouted, Kayako got up and went to John's side and sat beside him.

"Really?" she said while going closer to Johns face, John went closer to hers "yeah..." he whispered.

But then Kayako pulled away which made John feel depressed, "I think we should start killing those 3...remember Raki?".

John boiled when she mentioned Raki, he swore he will kill him. He got up and was going to storm off until Kayako grabbed his entire body with her hair. She brought him close to her.

"After this, I'll see you in my room" she whispered and suddenly disappeared, John felt warm inside, he looked back to Toshio who was watching the credits of Lucky Star, he smiled and dashed off.

Raki was in the streets, thinking about the guy who said he would bring the killer to justice and put an end to the curse but no word has come. Raki looked at the sky, it was turning dark, he decided to head for home. He thought about Karin, he wished he could have told her how he feels, but it was too late. But then he felt a chill down his spine, he quickly shot his around around to see a man leaning on a wall in the shadows.

"Hello Raki..." The person said, Raki flinched "H-how do you know me!" he shouted. The person pulled out a pin.

"Remember this?" the person said grimly, Raki took a long stare and gasped 'wait! That's...', "Its the pin you putted in my eye" the person came out of the shadows and it was John.

Raki's face turned pale and slowly walked back "Your the...wax model!", John smiled and pulled out his blade "Time to hang your ass on the tallest building in Tokyo".

Raki dashed off to somewhere...anywhere...live. Raki lost John,he ran around a corner that leads to an alleyway. Raki panted, he looked back to see if his chaser found him but never came, he sighed in relief but when he turned, John was in front of him. "Well hello, we meet again." John said mockingly.

Raki was about to run away but John gabbed him and threw Raki into an abandoned warehouse. Raki moaned in pain while John slowly walked up to him. John putted his blade on Raki's back. "Any last words?"

"Yeah...why?" Raki asked, John tilted his head "Why what?".

"WHY DID YOU KILL KARIN! I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER! WHY DID YOU KILL HER! TELL ME COWARD!" Raki screamed. John looked at Raki.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know" John said "Maybe it was because I did this because of someone I know, I don't know how I feel but I wanted to be with that person. I'm sorry kid, I didn't want to kill her, but those who step into that house dies...you know that right?" he said to Raki who looked up at John.

"Yeah...it was...my idea, I got us all killed I just wanted to discover something, but that led me and the others to death. Forgive me everyone" Raki said out loud. Then Raki knelled "Take my life, my life now belongs to hell, I can never go to see Karin up there".

John lifted his blade in the air and chopped off Raki's head and blood spurted out like a fountain, the head dropped and the body as well. John stared at the dead body "Nah...you going up there, for sure." and John walked off to Kayako's house.

* * *

He arrived at the house, he opened the door "Kayako! You here?", But there was no answer. He went up the stairs and into Kayako's room and looked out of the window, thinking WHY he killed Karin, was it to impress Kayako and get her respect? Just as he was thinking about her, Kayako came from behind.

"I killed those two, like lambs to the slaughter..." Kayako said grimly, Making John shiver, which Kayako noticed.

"John...what's wrong?" she asked, John turned to her with tears in his eyes "I killed Raki, but he wanted to be killed", Kayako tilted her head "why?".

"He was in love with Karin, and we killed her, for what reason? Raki wanted to be killed, saying that he won't be joining her. I sliced his head and said 'Nah...you going up there, for sure.', after that I was thinking why I killed Karin, was it to impress you? Was it to earn your respect?" John said, wiping the tears away and turned to the window. Kayako stood silently, she walked to John and embraced him, resting her head on his back.

"John, I never wanted to do this either, I always promised myself that I would stop, but I couldn't. And I lied about the other two, they accepted death and died together. I felt the same as you did. I'm sorry John" Kayako said. She moved her hands to his chest and rubbed softly. John turned around and rubbed her ass, Kayako gasped.

They both fell on her bed and Kayako started to take John's cloths off, then John took off her dress and her body was beautiful. Kayako got on top of him and laid down on him, both of them embraced each other, John brought her face to his "You look...cute", Kayako growled "That's all you can say!", unexpectedly, she kissed him on the lips. Johns eye widened in shock, but returned the kiss.

They kissed passionately, then John turned Kayako's chest on the bed, he got on top of her and putted his cock in her ass, Kayako felt it but looked at John and made a 'your weak' face. John got mad and went faster.

After they had sex, John putted his cloths back on while Kayako was still in bed, he sighed. 'I don't know what came over me, but I had sex with my mission...why did I say that?' he thought.

"John, I love you" Kayako whispered to him, she used her hair and gently pulled him to her, John let himself get pulled into her, they embraced each other.

"078! COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" a voice shouted, John jumped up and looked out the window and saw the commander.

"Kayako...this time...please stay here...no matter what" John advised her. He stepped out the room and went down the stairs.

He opened the door and went outside, closing it and he walked out. He saw the commanders face was extremely angry, the most angry he has ever been. It started to rain, the commanders face kept his glare at John, acting like no rain drops even came. "Follow me, now." he ordered. John followed his superior.

The commander led John to an open spaced area for just the two of them. The commander turned around and cracked his knuckles. "So tell me about not doing your mission, not contacting us, killing others, killed your own comrade...TELL ME SOLDIER!"

"This mission is wrong, the cursed ones are not evil, they are lonely and hurt in the inside." John said.

The commander grunted "That's it? That's all!", John moved his head side by side "They helped me, made me feel...human, and I...love them".

The commander felt like he was going to be sick "please, your a soldier, you are a piece of trash!" he shouted and charged towards John. John got his guard up, the commander tried to kick John but he dodged. John punched the commanders face twice, but the commander punched Johns face and he went flying across the fields. Johns nose was broken and blood was coming out, but he healed quickly, he got up and ran back to face the commander. The commander was disgusted, 'he is weak, and he's one of the best?'.

John saw the commander in sight and charged with all his might, he jumped in the air and did a heel drop kick but the commander grabbed Johns neck. He started to squeeze his neck, John's neck was beginning to crack, John howled in pain. The commander threw him away, John rolled round a a few times until he stopped. He stood up, breathing a bit.

"078, give up, you cannot beat me, just accept your punishment like a soldier." the commander advised.

John smirked "No, I won't give up to shit", "Why won't you give up?" the commander asked. "Because unlike you, I have two precious people at my side, and I love them, they give me strength".

The commander charged at John "then show me!", John smiled 'Kayako...Toshio...cat...thank you.' the commander punched John but it was blocked by a hand. John looked into the commander eyes "sorry, but It's my turn" then like lighting, he gave multiple punches at the commander, he got behind him and heel dropped at his head. The commanders head smashed open, having blood and brain coming out. But John wasn't finished yet, he grabbed his neck and ripped his head off, John threw the head away.

The commanders head was coming back, once it was back, the man stood up "well, its seems you do have some strength...but I had enough of this" and he whipped out his pistol. John froze.

"Yes, that's right, Just like 621, this has five shots and I'm a good shot.", he's right, 621 didn't have that much experience with that kind of gun. The commander however, had great precision.

The commander point the gun at John and fired twice, but John barely managed to dodge them. "Fuck...wasted two shots, now I got three left" the commander said and then dashed towards John and aimed at his head. But John moved his hand before it was about to fire, the commander punched John and fired again but John rolled away and it missed. The commander stomped on Johns chest and held him in place so his next shot wouldn't miss, "Nice one, but it ends here".

A loud bang echoed...John opened his eyes and saw the commanders body on the ground. John looked around to see who fired the shot. He gasped, it was the president.

"M...my lord! But why!" John shouted in confusion. The president walked towards him "He lost his mind and soul, he was no longer the man we once knew. His rage took your mission very seriously and he couldn't control himself."

"But why did you save me my lord? I am a traitor to you, right?" John asked. "All I ever wanted to you all was to live like humans and find love and peace. But with the curse we have, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you all to die."

Kayako and Toshio came out of nowhere and knelled besides John "John, are you okay?" Kayako said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm oka...!" John felt pain, he breathed heavily, everything was going dark. "JOHN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Kayako screamed.

John took a few more breaths and slowly smiled "I...I'm finally dying", Kayako was confused "But how!".

"He has found his goal, he can die in peace" the president said, Kayako didn't want that "No! Don't die! Stay with me!" but John was dead. She lowered her head and black tears came from her eyes.

* * *

John was in a foggy area, a man appeared behind him, "Hello John", John turned around and saw..."Jesus!".

"Why? Why did you curse us!" He shouted, Jesus putted an arm around John and walked "Because, my father didn't create you, you were being created by your superiors. Even if your master wanted a land of his own, it came with a price."

"I cursed you all to make you all understand what life is like to be a human, not an immortal man., like you, you have found your goal. Love", John looked at Jesus "Love?", Jesus nodded.

"Love is the most important thing in the world, and you helped love a curse, you and the curse are one, you share a bond with other curses, and you can make them good." John wasn't happy, "What about Kayako and the rest?".

Jesus smiled "you want to go back to them?", John thought about it "No" he said, which made Jesus surprised.

"I want them to be happy, not to live in pain or sorrow, to have what they lost when they died. A new life, and a better future.", Jesus smiled "granted".

* * *

John gasped and opened his eyes, he wasn't in the fields any more, he was on a street, he got up and looked around, it was the afternoon and everything was peaceful. He went out of the street and into a crowd of people, he went to a shop and looked at a calendar, it was...November 2001...wait!

John then dashed out the store. 'It really is, I hope I'm not too late'.

He ran to the place he knew very well, Kayako's house, It looked normal, but it all depends on the inside. He opened the gate and went to knock on the door. He waited for a few seconds and knocked again. A man who looked very angry opened the door, Kayako's husband "Can I help you!" he said angrily. John heard a woman cry.

"Is everything alright here sir?" he asked kindly, the man returned the answer "Yes, now get lost!" and slammed the door. More screaming came, John had enough, he kicked the door and went inside. The man turned around.

"The hell are you doing! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" and he threw a punch which John easily blocked, he grabbed his arm and elbowed him in his rib cage. The man yelped and fell on the floor.

John looked behind him and saw Kayako who was alive, she looked terrified, he went up to her. "Call the police, your going to be fine".

He turned back to the man, he was pissed off, he screamed in anger and made random punches, but thanks to Johns training, he can easily win this. But one punch lands on his shoulder, but he counter attacked and punched him a few times on the head and the man went down. John sighed in relief but felt pain in his shoulder.

'Ouch! What the? It should be healed? Unless...Jesus made me human!...how can humans live like this?' he thought, then he heard the sirens.

The police came and took the man in custody and ask a few questions and left. John watched them go, Kayako came from behind "T...thank you so much" she said and she bowed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm always here to help any time and anywhere" John said "If you ever need me, I'll be here to protect you with my life, and that's a promise".

Kayako placed her hand on her heart "really?", John nodded, Kayako then went up to him and hugged him "Will you marry me?"

"Yes"

**THE END**

That's it! The end! This is a Halloween special so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and please read and review! Happy Halloween!


End file.
